westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Asha
Asha is a member of the Sand Spiders, and serves as their lock picker.Cast Page: Asha Relationships Tabitha Tabitha has raised Asha as her own daughter since she was a child.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 12- Alex's Commentary Tabitha is happy to see her daughter safe when she returns from the heist and greets her warmly.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13 Skills Asha is an expert lockpicker.Cast Page: Asha However, she has trouble with Felis locks,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 7 at least partly because her picks are outdated.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13- Alex's Commentary History Backstory Before she was born, Asha's parents made the dangerous crossing from The Northern Wastes. The journey took a toll on both of them and Asha was born shortly before they died. Tabitha took her in and raised her as her own.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 12- Alex's Commentary The Mark Asha is not present during the heist, as she and Theo are out scouting job opportunities.The Mark 'Song of the Eastern Sands' Asha is picking the lock on the merchant's chest when she is nearly discoveredSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 5.Beck covers for her, and she returns to her work.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 6 Almost immediately after, Rook barges into the tent and asks her what's taking so long. Asha replies that she's having trouble because it's a Felis lock.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 7 Realizing that Beck cannot distract the merchant forever,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 8 Rook and Asha flee with the chest.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 9Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 10 Asha and the others return to the Abadis TavernSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 12 where she is greeted by her mother and Theo. Rook informs them Asha had trouble with the lock, which her mother guesses was of Felis make.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13 Asha affirms this.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 14 After Beck breaks open the chest, Asha gawks at the amount of money inside.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 15 Asha toasts to the Sand Spiders with the others.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16 When Theo mentions another job,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 16 Asha eagerly asks for more information. Theo reveals it is that night at the Sunsgrovian Embassy.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 17] Asha asks about the guards, and Theo claims the treasure room will not be protected,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 18 yet admits that he only knows the guards will be occupied but not why, and that his information comes from the usual nameless source as always. Asha and the other Sand Spiders look at Theo suspiciously.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 19 After Theo asks for their opinion, Asha expresses cautious optimism.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 20 After the moon rises, Beck, Asha and Rook scale a tree to enter the Sunsgrovian Embassy through a window.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 21 Security is very light.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 21- Alex's Commentary After sneaking past a pair of guards, they reach the treasury without incident, and Asha begins to pick the door lock.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 22- Alex's Commentary Asha gets the lock opern and the Spiders slip inside the treasury. They are stunned at the wealth inside.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23 The Sand Spiders collect the loot and stuff it into empty sacks. Beck addresses the other Spiders,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 24 and reminds them that the job's only half over and that they still have to sneak past the guards with sacks full of coins. The other Spiders respond with confidence, and Beck opens the doorSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 25 revealing the corpses of the two guards. After a horrified pause, Beck tells the others they need to leave now.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 26 Asha asks what would happen to them if they are caught. Rook tells her that while thieves lose their hands, murderers lose their heads. Beck shoulders a bag and tells the others they are leaving. As they start down the hallway, they hear screaming and pleading from a courtyard.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 27 The Spiders see a pair of Canid assassins attacking more Sunsgrovians, ignoring their cries and questions.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 28 Beck takes one assassin out by smashing her bag of coins over his head while Rook challenges the remaining assassin.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 29 Rook is quickly overpoweredSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 30 but Asha mimics Beck's move. The Canid blocks her swing and pulls Asha off balance, but before he can hurt her, Rook kicks the Canid in the knee, stopping the attack.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 31 The assassin flees, and Beck asks him where he's going. Asha follows him out the window Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 32 and chases him across several rooftops.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 33 The Canid draws a knife to throw at Asha, but she leaps onto him and headbutts him.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 34 Her attack knocks the Canid out, and after the initial moment of pride at her victory, Asha nurses her forehead.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 35 She leaves the assassin for the authorities.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 39- Alex's Comment: August 28, 2016, 9:14 am Back at the Abadis Tavern, her head bandaged, Asha asks why Ambassador Rowan turned to the Sand Spiders for help.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 39 prompting Beck to admit that Rowan thought she worked for the Embassy.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 40 When the Spiders realize they were supposed to take the fall for the Embassy murders, Tabitha reminds the Spiders she always tells them to avoid politics. Asha asks her mother if she really thinks this is a political incidentSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 41 Theo tells her all assassinations are political, and reminds the Spiders that they need to hurry north to get to Janik. Asha is barred from going by her mother.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 42 Crestfallen, she is comforted by Theo, who tells her he's going to get her the new lockpicks and that she'll have plenty to do in Nessa.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 43 Appearances * Song of the Eastern Sands Pages 5-8, 10, 13-35, 39-43 (Speaking/Physical) * The Mark (Mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Song of the Eastern Sands Category:Female Category:Ermehn